majinirfandomcom-20200213-history
The Order
The Order was an organization formed during The Year of The Order to combat the forces of The End . Remnants of their organization remain in Majinir to this day. Founding During The Years Before , Maximus Rose lived with his father Tiberius Rose in the city of Altamine . His mother died giving birth to him, so he and his father were very close However, forces of The End took Tiberius. Maximus began to search for a way to get him back. He became the first human to document The End. His search lead him to The Seal , a portal to The End Realm , the realm where The End resides. He entered The End, where he discovered 4 others trapped within; Amadeus Weir , a man whose husband was killed by The End; Dorin Loki , who had fought The End since his parents were taken; Fendal Jemine , whose son was killed; and Yohen Danre , who lost his wife and daughter. The 5 fought their way out and began gathering followers to destroy The End. They united under the symbol of The White Blade , a mythical sword that is said to be able to wipe The End from existence. They became The Order. History Years of War The Order was the main combatant against The End during the war. Each of the 5 lead their forces in a different manner: Maximus fought in a guerrilla style, small strikes against groups, rescuing people, etc; Amadeus used small, highly trained teams to perform various strikes; Fendal marched massive armies against The Endermen; Dorin opted to take and hold cities and towns; Danre researched the White Blade itself, trying to find some sort of truth in the myth. Maximus married Katina , a woman he saved, and they had a son named Roxeus Rose . Near the end of the war, Maximus discovered an ancient text detailing The End's relation to their own world; they are linked. Destroying one would destroy the other. Around that time, Danre discovered The White Blade hidden in an ancient fountain. He tried to destroy The End, but was stopped by Maximus, who instead used the power of the Blade to close The Seal. With The End sealed away, Majinir was safe once again. Danre, however, left The Order with his followers, who became The Overseers . The Years of Peace During the peace that followed, The Order spread it's influence around the kingdom. Weir Tower , Jemine Citadel , and the Loki Tunnels were constructed. The Year of Treachery Dorin Loki and Fendal Jemine became dissatisfied with the way Maximus was running The Order. They believed that it would be better for them to take complete control of Majinir in order to protect it, instead of just watching over it. They began to gather their followers. They began taking various cities and settlements in the name of The Order. Maximus and Amadeus began to fight back, igniting The Order War . The Years of Punishment Fendal and Dorin surrendered at Portside , and were executed by Amadeus. Maximus granted immunity to all their followers, offing them a chance to rejoin The Order. Unbenownst to him, Amadeus began executing all followers of the heretics without trial. Many of those executed were innocent. The Majirin began to dispise The Order. Many Majirin formed The Bandits , attacking The Order and it's people. The Years of Wilting Amadeus was assassinated by a Bandit, Jenor Kalah . Maximus died attacking a bandit camp near Portside. Katina killed herself in grief. Roxeus took command of The Order, which was beginning to lose it's influence. The Years of Invasion The Red King , a tyrant from Desertium , invaded Majinir. The Bandits were all but wiped out, while The Order was driven into the Loki Tunnels. The Red King had taken Majinir. The Year of Resistance Roxeus lead The Order to fight against the Red King. Without the numbers or the weapons to take the Red Army on head-to-head, they adopted guerilla tactics, similar to Maximus' own technique during The End War . Roxeus was approached by three soldiers of the Red Army; Iseah , Uriel , and Lakum . They offered him a deal: They could get a soldier close enough to the Red King to kill him in exchange for land and money. Grodel Herr , a soldier, volunteered to perform the task. Disguised as a prisoner, Grodel was lead to the Red King, where he broke a poison capsule hidden in his teeth. The cloud of poison killed both himself and the Red King. The Red Army scattered, helpless without a leader. The three friends formed a group known as Nihil . They recruited many ex-soldiers to join them, and together they built the city of Jhafif . The Years of Recovery During the aftermath, The Order helped rebuild Majinir. They avoided the remnants of the Red Army, who warred with one another for the title of Red King. At last, Red King Garamech stood above the rest. They took Leskryn Island , and changed their name to Leskryn . Roxeus chose to leave Leskryn alone rather than risk a war. Thedrijan tried to claim his "rightful" place as leader of The Order, but ended up as a lowly Acolyte The Year of The Fever When the The Red Fever hit Majinir, The Order was hit heavily, loosing over half their men in the first month.With their men stretched thin, Thedrijan took the oppertunity to contact Yohen Danre, leader of The Overseers, and offer to help him destroy The Order. The Year of The Overseer Using his own sorcery combined with the power of The Overseers, Thedrijan allowed them to completely overrun The Order. Weir Tower was burned to the ground, Jemine Citadel was razed, and Loki Tunnels were caved in. Hundreds were slaughtered, and when the smoke cleared, not a single member of The Order remained. Members Maximus Rose (deceased) Katina Rose (deceased) Amadeus Weir (deceased) Fendal Jemine (excommunicated, deceased) Dorin Loki (excommunicated, deceased) Yohen Danre (left, deceased) Grodel Herr (deceased) Fried Joff (deceased) Exeus Uni (deceased) Thedrijan Solbrig (left) Category:Factions Category:The Order